


I'll bring the fire

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alive Andrew, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers will probably appear at sone point, Coulsons team, F/M, Mack gives nicknames to everyone, New Team Member, New powered person, Past Abuse, simmons doesn't got to the alien planet (sorry will), static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma gets a frantic and terrified call from her cousin, the whole team wants to help. Instead, Coulson sends Agents Simmons, Johnson and Mackenzie. They bring back a girl with a fractured soul and a boy with fractured bones. Distressed, jumpy and on the verge of emotional collapse Jemma's cousin struggles to come to terms with not only Jemma's real job but also the changes that are to come in her own biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll bring the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. Yay! If you spot any thing wrong with the text or content feel free to message/ comment. Don't forget to comment and kudo. :-)

Jamma failed to hold back her giggles as Mack walked in, glaring. "Who's bright idea was it, to glue all my tools in place?" He growled.

"Come on Mack." Daisy grinned, tapping her tablet, the security footage for the garage came up on the screen behind her, showing Mack straining to remove a spanner from his tool box. "I'm working on Lola. You glued my box wrench to her dash board." The mechanic scowled as a series of 'oooh's went around the room and Fitz winced. Jemma's phnoe buzzed, jolting in a circle on the table in front of her.

The others continued their intense discussion, she picked up her phone. "Hello?" She said brightly.

"Jemma?" A shaking voice replied. 

"Bryony. Hey it's-"

"Jemma, you've got to help me." A loud bang sounded on the other end of the phone and Bryony whimpered quietly.

"Bryony, what's going on?" Jemma asked, her tone urgent.

"Please Jemma, you've got to help me. At first, he was nice, so kind and patient. Even Uncle Ed liked him. And then, he changed," Another bang sounded. "Jemma, help. I don't know what to do. You've got to get me out." Bryony's voice wavered slightly and she hiccuped.

"BRYONY!" A man's voice sing-songed on the other end of the phone, so loud that the rest of the team spun, looking a Jemma in surprise. "BRYONY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! BRYONY! OPEN THE DOOR!" There was a long pause, Byrony's shaking breath the only sound. "BRYONY YOU LITTLE BITCH! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" 

 "Bryony, I'm coming for you." Jemma said gently, as the shattering glass sounded and the phone went dead. You could have heard blood drop in the silence that followed. "Jemma." Fitz took a small step toward the frozen agent, who bolted.

 

Jemma ran, hearing the sound of her cousin's fear with every step. She burst into Coulson's office, not even stopping to knock first. "Simmons-" 

"Sir, please. I know we're busy and I'm needed here. But I'll only be gone a few hours, a couple of days at most, if I take a quinjet. You've got to let me go, she's like my sister, I can't leave her there. Please Sir-"

"Simmons, slow down. Take a breath." Phil said gently, gesturing to Simmons to take a seat. She didn't sit, but she did take a breath, frantic calm settling over her. 

"My cousin Sir, Bryony. She's in trouble. She just called me. Please Sir, she's so scared. I'd like to go get her and bring her here." 

"What kind of trouble is she in Simmons?" 

"Her partner Sir, he threatened to kill her, I heard him over the phone. And I don't think it's the first time. I need to get her out, I promised. Please Sir, let me find her." 

* * *

 Bryony had ran. After she locked herself in the bathroom and called Jemma, she jumped out the window. Luckily, the bathroom was built right over porch entrance of their block of flats. The tiles scrapped her legs and ripped her tights as she slid down. Wincing slightly, as her legs jarred, Bryony landed quietly on the paving slabs. Behind her, Jake bellowed after her, leaning out the broken window. "I'LL FIND YOU. YOU FUCKING COW!"

Bryony didn't stop running until she reached the pedestrian bridge. She tucked herself under the bridge stairs, the space was filled with burnt-out cigarette butts; empty chip wrappers and squashed beer cans and it smelled. Trying not to breath through her nose, Bryony removed the large bag on her her back that she'd hastily packed when Jake had been out for a few minutes. Inside was a large wad of cash tucked inside her purse; enough peanuts to last several days; five chocolate bars; three changes of clothes and her dance bag, the latter had been in the bottom of the rucksack anyway. 

Stepping out from under the bridge, Bryony closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You can do this Briers," She muttered to herself. "Jemma's coming. You'll be fine." Breathing out, Bryony joined the light bustle of people moving about in their everyday lives. Trying to act natural, she found a little bookshop cafe, figuring it best to stay in the area until Jemma turned up. Choosing a seat in the back of the shop, slightly shadowed by the bookshelves and almost hidden from the view of the doorway; Bryony ordered a mug of sugary tea and realized that not only did she have no idea where Jemma was but also that Jemma had no idea where she was. 

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Bryony dialed her cousin's number and waited. It took several moments but Jemma did pick up. "Jemma?" 

"Bryony, are you alright? What was that smash?" Jemma asked quickly, voice frantic. There was the strange tinny sound of air rushing past in the background. 

"I'm fine," Bryony lied, glancing down at the bruises patterning her arm. "I climbed out the window. Jemma, I'm at the top of Stroud high-street, there's a little bookshop cafe. I'm sitting at the back."

"I know Bryony. We'll be there soon, sit tight."

"Okay. Just, be quick." 

"We will. See you soon."

"Yeah." 

* * *

As soon as she got off the phone, Jemma moved forward, leaning on the two seats in the cockpit of the quinjet. "How long till we land?" She asked, her teeth furrowing her bottom lip. 

"About an hour," Mack replied. "We've got clearance to land in a car park close to your cousin's location."

"What's your cousin's last name?" Daisy asked, leaning back in the co-pilot's seat, fingers spidering over the keypad of her tablet.

"Shepherd. Her name's Bryony Shepherd." 

"Okay. Think I got her." The inhuman girl passed the tablet to Jemma. Bryony's laughing face smiled at her from the screen. 

"That's her." Jemma nodded, scrolling through Bryony's Facebook photos. In the most resent months, she was pictured with a young man, dark haired and pale eyed and tagged as 'Jake Richmond'. As the photos got closer to the current date, Bryony's sunshine smile faded, no more pictures of her dancing appeared and she seemed to be curling in on herself. "Simmons." Daisy's voice jerked Jemma out of burrowing a hole in the image of Jake Richmond with her mind, her fingers had cramped around the device. With a wince, Jemma peeled her fingers from the tablet and handed it back to Daisy. "Sorry." She muttered. 

"It's alright. You'll see her soon." Daisy reassured her. "I'll run this guy's name through our databases, see if we can bring him in for anything."

* * *

 She'd been sat at her table for nearly an hour when a rumble, that wasn't thunder, sounded overhead and the bell sounded on the door. A familiar dark haired man stood in the doorway, glaring at the customers. Bryony shrank back, trying to blend with the bookcases, but Jake had always been good at spotting her. He stalked toward her,like a growing thunderstorm or a predator approaching it's pray. "Get. Up." He snarled, anger growing in his eyes, like a pot boiling over. 

"No." Bryony said in a small but determined voice, knuckles whitening on her long gone cold mug. "I said. Get up." Jake snapped, hand tightening around her wrist as he jack-knifed her to her feet. The chair toppled over with a clatter and the table wobbled. Bryony dug her heels in, shrugging her bag onto one shoulder. Unfortunately, Jake was about half a foot taller then her and five stone heavier, meaning he dragged her from the cafe easily, her stumbling after him. 

He stopped abruptly just outside, his fingernails digging painfully into her wrist, drawing small drops of blood. "Listen here you ungrateful hussy." He said, voice a low rumble as he slammed Bryony into the wall. "You will come home with me, and you won't complain. And when we get there-"

"I suggest, Mr Richmond," A deep voice said calmly from behind Jake who turned and glared at the intruder in his personal business, despite how the man towered over him. "that you let Miss Shepherd go."  

"Why should I? This isn't any business of yours." Jake snapped, turning his attention back to Bryony. 

"Well," The dark skinned man stepped forward. "It's my business now." 

Out the corner of her eye, Bryony spotted Jemma crouching behind the corner of the building, a first aid kit at her feet. "How is this any of your business?" Jake snarled, not taking his eyes of Bryony. "This is between me, and my girlfriend." 

"Well, seeing as you brought you 'privet business' into a public space, it's everyone's business." The american argued. Jake growled and turned to glare at the other man once again. "Well we, didn't ask for you opinion, Yank." As he spoke, Jake's grip on Bryony loosened. "So butt out." Jake completly relenquished his hold on Bryony and stepped toward the towering black american. 

* * *

Daisy shot from her hiding place. Grabbing Simmons' cousion by the hand and pulling her toward Simmons, who hand the med kit open. Mack tacked Jake Richmond as the man turned to stop Daisy. Simmons hugged Bryony hard before frantically checking her for injuries. "Daisy!" Mack called from where he was half sitting on the frantically struggling Richmond. "Icer!" 

Daisy took a great amount of pleasure from icing Richmond in the back of the head. "You didn't kill him, did you?" A quiet voice asked tentatively, Daisy turned and looked a Simmons' tiny cousion in suprise. 

"No. I put an Icer bullet in the back of his head. We're taking him in to our custody. Did you want him dead?" 

Bryony Shepherd shook her head and winced as her cousin tied a bandage around her wrist. "No. I want him suffer. Death is too good for him." There was a deep anger behind her eyes that reminded Daisy of when she'd first joined S.H.E.I.L.D. 

"Fair enough." The agent shrugged in agreement as Simmons applied the last swipe of bruise cream to Bryony's shoulder. "I'm Daisy by the way." She smiled as Simmons helped her up. Bryony was shorter by about two inches, meaning Simmons would no longer be the second shortest on the base at 5"4. 

"Bryony." She replied, bending to pick up her bag, which Simmons snatched up first.

"The big teddy bear over there is Mack." Daisy said, gesturing to Mack who'd slung Richmond over his shoulder like a sack of flour. 

"Thanks. For coming, I mean." Bryony said, eyes on the floor. "I wasn't sure if you'd come." 

"Why wouldn't we?" Simmons frowned as the odd group started up the steep hill toward the car park at the top. Bryony shrugged. "Briers, I'll always be here, even if you don't need my help. Now come on, I can't wait to show you our secret base." Simmons grinned, gripping her cousin's hand and gently pulling her up the hill.

 


End file.
